


12: Things you said when You Thought I was Asleep

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

You thought it would be fun to teach me how to ski and now we’re here, sitting in a hospital in the foothills of the Swedish mountains, my leg is finally in a cast that I know I’m going to have to explain when we get back to Q Branch. They have me on some amazing painkillers though, and I have been drifting in and out lazily all afternoon. You won’t leave the room and now half of the staff on this floor is terrified of you. Thanks for that. 

I’ve nearly conked out again when I hear you. Though, to be fair, I always hear you, even when you’re not there. 

“You were amazing today.” You’re so fond and so tired, I can hear it in your voice. “You’re amazing everyday. But I’m not there yet, Q.” You sigh and I think you’re rubbing your eyes.

I want to say something, but I stop myself because I don’t think I’m ready either, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think we’re getting there. Give it time, James. 

I drift off again and I feel completely content.

I wake up to you leaning over me with a cup of tea in your hand and a warm smile on your face. 

“Well look who decided to join us.” You arse.

“Shove off it, I broke my leg thanks to you.” I quip back but it’s slurred and fuzzy and makes you smile that thousand watt smile that makes me feel dopey without the medication.

“I’ll make it up to you, how about that?” You always say that, and you always do. I hope you’re making things up to me for a long time. 

  
  


**James**

 

Living with a semi-insomniac has its perks, like being able to stretch our ridiculously plush bed while you’re up pacing the living room, working on coding or firewalls, or whatever it is that is keeping you up at 02:00. 

I sink down into the mattress a little more, still adjusting from Cuban time, and listening to you mutter quietly to yourself. This is all nothing new to me, just comfortable white noise.

Your phone is buzzing on your workbench and I can hear you shuffle quickly to answer it. 

“What are you doing calling me so late?” You’re whispering and suddenly I am wide awake. Who’s calling you? “Well, yes obviously I’m awake, but you know he’s home and here! So why are you calling me?” You sound upset and I’m starting to feel suspicious. Q, please tell me…

“I don’t think you left anything here, but I’ll double check before I turn in for the night… No. I don’t think he suspects a thing.” You’re smiling.

My heart is sinking. 

“Well I don’t know how, just make sure you’re here before 3 Saturday… Yes, I’ll have him out of the flat… I will make sure he doesn’t have a gun.” You’re chuckling. “No, Tanner, I don’t think he’s going to find out, calm down. But he’s going to realize something’s up if you and Moneypenny keep calling me.” 

Oh god no. I think I would have preferred you cheating on me. I flop back into the covers and try to suppress my groan. My birthday is Saturday, you wanker. I know me playing at not knowing though will make you happy, so I guess I’ll have that to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
